


trust fall

by blackholenipples



Series: femslash february [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Automail, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholenipples/pseuds/blackholenipples
Summary: Winry looks up from her preparations, eyebrows furrowed.“Do you trust me?”





	trust fall

Winry looks up from her preparations, eyebrows furrowed.

“Do you trust me?”

Paninya sighs, slow and controlled. Of course.

Winry’s the best. Everyone knows that. She’s seen the kind of stuff that elric puts his body through. The fact that he only needs to replace his leg every two years or so is a testament to Winry’s abilities.

But it’ll be the first time it isn’t Dom giving her a new leg.

And she trusts Winry, really, she does. She’s her best friend in the world and Paninya’s been in love with her for years at this point. It’s not that she’s apprehensive, it’s just--

Bittersweet.

“Yes, of course.”

Winry nods and lines the shiny new state-of-the-art leg up with the port.

“Then,” she presses a quick kiss to her lips and Paninya can’t help but relax. “Trust me,” a kiss to her jaw, “to do this for you.”

And she connects the nerves.

Paninya’s entire body tenses and fire sears through her veins from the leg outwards. It’s agony and she wants to run away from it the same way she always has.

And then it’s over and Winry’s grinning at her.  

“Four point six seconds. That’s faster than anyone else around. And you know it.”

Paninya grins and it quickly changes to a grimace as the first of the aftershocks hit. It’s a pale ghost of fire compared to the initial attachment, but unpleasant nonetheless.

“I’m not moving for at least a couple of hours.” She groans, because that was a hell of a lot worse than normal.

Winry snorts. “It’s what you get for waiting three days to get new automail after you broke the last leg.”

“You’ll have to stay here and monitor me. Make sure it’s not too bad. Because of the delay and all.”

Winry levels her with a supremely unimpressed look.

“Edward Elric was my first patient. I know how much it’ll take for you to mess up those connections at this point and, frankly, you don’t have the pain tolerance to go spar with a seven-foot suit of armour for the next two hours.”

Despite her words, she’s grabbed a notebook and pen from her desk and pulled up a chair next to the cot.

Paninya puts a hand on her knee. Winry looks up at her with a smile and then back down to what looks like preliminary sketches for someone’s new hand.

“Hey.”

Winry hums.

“Thank you.”

Wiry keeps working.

That’s okay. Paninya’s been dealing with mechanics since she was a little kid. They may be grumpy, but you'll never find more trustworthy folk. 


End file.
